Switchin it up
by yayturtle
Summary: This is the one shot that you have been waiting for. It isn't lame or best, but: After a fight w the sorcerer something odd. Happens who is the evil kur! Read! Please! Enjoy! REVIEW!


The Act of Body Switching

I woke up and looked down at myself. That had been a thoroughly intense fight. I must admit, I was impressed by the way Zak handled that sorcerer. It took me a moment to realize, but when I looked down at myself I saw that I wasn't wearing that grey/green coat I usually wore. Instead I was in Zak's uniform! What was going on?

"Ohhh! Zak, sweetie! You're awake! I'm so happy. I was worried there for a minute."

"What? I'm not Zak!"

Whoa. I sounded just like him.

"Wait, well of course you are. You must've had a pretty tiring fight with that sorcerer. I made you pancakes, why don't you come down stairs?"

"Um. Okay."

So his mom did make his breakfast for him! I had to get out of this body. If I was in Zak's body was he in mine? Did I have his kur powers? I shuddered.

"Come on Zak! You're dad's already started."  
"Coming."

Zak's POV or Francis's body, Zak's mind or whatever…

"Francis! Wake up already!"

Epsilon's voice pierced through the halls. No! That means… That fight last night with sorcerer… And Francis was there… We had made up last time… But Epsilon didn't know that. I was slowly piecing things together. My eyes opened and I saw Epsilons face. Usually this was the distance where you could smell a guy, but I guess clones don't smell.

I looked down expecting my old clothing, but instead I was wearing the same kind of drab uniform that Francis wears. I turned in one direction and looked in the mirror, I had just barely noticed out of the corner of my eye.

"Wahhh!"

"Stop all the racket Francis you look fine."

"What? I'm not Francis! I-I'm-"

"You are Francis, now please pull yourself together and go meet your trainer."

"Umm, Okay."

"Now, get to it. No need in wasting time."

I got up and wondered into the hall. This place had to have cryptids somewhere. I raised my hand seeing that I didn't have the claw. I tried, but as hard as I might no, yellow glow or familiar feel of my kur powers.

Francis's POV

So, maybe Zak's life wasn't all hard work and training, but it wasn't all gushy love either. I suspected everyone who didn't know his kur secret loved him, actually that is the case, but what I'm trying to say is that it's no picnic either. People are always chasing him. Already twice today the secret scientists have tried to get at us.

I had no idea it was like this. Then the video screen clicked on.

"Drew answer."

"Yes. Hi Drew, sorry to bother you today, again, but have you talked to Epsilon and Zak, about last night's incident?"

"Well, I suppose, I haven't really gone into much detail with Zak, yet alone Epsilon."

"We got a call from Epsilon, and it appears that Francis has been acting, well strange…"

"What do you mean like how?"

"Well, I quote, ' Francis woke up this morning, claiming he wasn't Francis. He's been asking names of people he knows, and getting lost, even though he knows the place ever so well. What's worst is he doesn't obey orders.' He thinks that Zak might of done something to him. Has there been anything like that going on about Zak?"

"Now that you say it…" Drew started.

"Zak has been acting strange, he's been obeying everything we said."  
"And earlier this morning he did protest to me calling him Zak…"

"He did?"  
"Well, Arthur has a theory, that maybe the sorcerer pulled some trick that made the two swap bodies? Is that possible?"

"Well… Maybe, but that would have to be one powerful spell."

"If it is I want my Zak back right now!"  
"And I want my body back!" I shouted.

"Then call Epsilon. We need to find the sorcerer."

-Line Break-

Zak's POV

"So where do we begin?" Epsilon asked.

"I say we start, by asking him," Francis pointed to the sorcerer in my body.

He came towards us.

"I will change them back, if you will allow me to rid kur of this world forever."

"Not, like you did last time. No way!" Mom shouted.

"Do you want them back, or not?" Epsilon asked.

"Maybe you didn't know this but Zak IS kur. The sorcerer nearly killed him the last time!"  
Epsilon stood there quietly.

"Just change them back!"

"Then you will allow me to take kur."

"No promises," Dad shouted.

The sorcerer smirked and raised his palms up to Francis and I started glowing a purple color.

"Zak!"

They turned to Francis and me. I closed my eyes and tried to bare the pressure being forced all around m body. IT felt like I was being molded tightly into a small figurine, and before I could notice what was happening I blacked out and woke up again as soon as I had blacked out.

I looked at myself surrounded by purple and orange light. Go Clemson! I turned and saw the sorcerer. He stood there calmly in his own purple pink light.

"This kur is an image of the past."

I looked about myself. Balls of fire flew through the sky. There were shouts and screams from the surrounding Sumerian people. People were crying out in pain and all the temples and straw shelters had been set a blaze. Everything looked as if it were the images that Tsul 'Kalu showed me, except older. Then I noticed a small figure on the top of the temple. It was laughing with its head tossed back.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Then I realized. I knew that laugh. It was Zak Monday's. There was no mistaking it. Questions flooded my mind. Then in one speaking the sorcerer answered them all.

"This is your anti- matter self, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, you're wondering how he could exist so many years before you. Your anti-self was created long before your great grandparents existed. For years the Legion of Garuda has known they expelled kur from this world, which only banished him to the next. There he awaited your birth, and now that you've discovered you're kur, then its best you know why we must destroy you. Anti-matter can't exist without it's real clone."

I looked down at the burning world, and noticed the legion closing in around the blazing temple. Then the same squishing force pulled me back to reality. And I was once again in my time. I heard what was going on a fight broke out, and the next thing I knew it was the morning of two days after.

I woke up, like I said, two mornings after. I wondered into the main room, which wasn't all that far from my room. I wobbly walked into the sunlight and was instantly greeted by Fiskerton.

"Zakaba!"

"Hey, Fisk!"

"Zak!" My mom and dad repeated Fisk at the same time.

"What did the sorcerer do that made you sleep so long?"

It took me a moment to remember, but then everything came quite clearly.

"Well, let's just say, time traveling takes a lot out of someone."

"You time traveled?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, we went to the past, and we saw kur, and what he did to the world before."

Then I remembered the most important part.  
"We need to go to Paris, France right now!"

"Why?"

"We need to destroy the smoke mirror!"

"Why?"

"That's where the evil kur will come from." I said hinting at Zak Monday.  
"We should probably get someone else too, whose job isn't to take over the world."

I frowned at my dad.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"Then let's get on it."

-Line break-

The Saturdays called the scientists, they went and destroyed the mirror, and then the world was successfully saved from the real evil. –Talks in French accent- If you enjoyed it, I luv you. If you hate it get out of here before I kick your stupid American buttom! If you luv it and review there will be a sequel. If you hate it, GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE AMERICAN FACE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I EXPLODE!


End file.
